narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Chakra Arms
This is an ability a jinchūriki is able to perform when in a tailed form. The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of the their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a Sharingan user can react to.Naruto chapter 231, page 6 The chakra arms' hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, due to the Nine-Tails' seething hatred within its chakra (though this is not always the case). Due to having chakra attached to his body, the chakra arms can grow in size and from the fourth tail up, Naruto, the arms, or any part of his body can divide into two or more fully operational appendages.Naruto chapter 294, pages 5-10 Killer B has also been shown to use this technique though instead of arms, he can form horns which he uses for his Lightning Release: Lariat technique.Naruto chapter 413, pages 10-11 In his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto can use the chakra arms to a greater extent, as he can use and release chakra arms from anywhere on his body on a small or large scale. These arms even have the power to crush stone without Naruto putting much thought into it.Naruto chapter 515, page 9 In the anime Naruto was able to crush a sword with a chakra arm just by tightening his grip.Naruto: Shippūden episode 317 After some practice, he mastered the chakra arms, able to manipulate various stones and geometric shapes without crushing them.Naruto chapter 516, page 14 Now he is able to use them in an attempt to create a new technique: the Tailed Beast Rasengan since he was advised by the Eight-Tails against the use of shadow clones in this form.Naruto chapter 519, page 15 Naruto's mastery of the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms is so great that he is able to create several at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to pull enemies into the attack, and even create tiny ones around his finger. The arms also grant him a greater level of dexterity and manoeuvrability out of what would normally be a helpless situation,Naruto chapter 549, pages 10-11 such as guiding his Rasenshuriken during his fight against the Third Raikage. Not only that, Naruto can control each individual shroud he gives out to protect his allies. Obito is able to use this after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. He does so by exerting the Ten-Tails' chakra from the ten, spiky protrusions coming from his back.Naruto chapter 638, page 11 These arms, known as ,Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu are strong enough to rip apart the Hokage's Four Red Yang Formation apart with ease despite it being able to shield everyone from the Ten-Tails' gigantic Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 638, pages 11-12 He later creates such arms using Truth-Seeking Balls, large enough to grab a fully developed Susanoo and Naruto in his full Tailed Beast Mode. Trivia * Gaara never used a tailed beast chakra shroud form like Naruto and Killer B. He instead uses his sand control to shape existing sand into arms. He has shown similar techniques when he does slip into his Shukaku forms. * Obito's chakra arms have been demonstrated with inconsistent colouring in various official colour pages. In the official Shōnen Jump full colour chapter 638, the chakra arms are given the same colouring for Kurama's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, while in a later subsequent chapter they are shown as a transparent red. *In Sakura Hiden: Thoughts of Love, Riding Upon a Spring Breeze, Magire and Kido Tsumiki created a Tailed Beast Drug that allowed them to use the Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. See Also * Monstrous Sand Arm References es:Armas de Chakra de Bestia con Cola